Raindrop s lullaby
by RiaSternchen
Summary: Some short stories about the rain. Alternating couples. Chapter 3: KazuhaHeiji Please read and tell me what you think.
1. Kazuha & Heiji

A resounding silence in her head.

Everything else was grey. The raindrops kept falling down on her, while she was walking home under her umbrella.

The silent splashing sound of the rain had gotten louder and louder until it was one big silence remaining in her head.

She heard nothing. Not even her own footsteps on the wet ground.

Her thoughts were somewhere else.

With him.

And although she knew he did not feel the same way, her heartbeat increased every time they were near.

And they were near each other often. Very often. Best friends.

But just now she was walking home alone, looking at the deep grey clouds in the sky, which were resembling her mood – dark and lonely.

Sometimes she wished her long-time love would recognize her feelings. Just now was one of these "sometimes".

Stepping inside her empty home she put away her umbrella. It was cold.

Shivering she walked inside her room placing herself on a chair.

Still raining.

Did he have an umbrella? She did not know. But it was not her problem.

She remembered what she had said to him earlier. And she remembered what he had answered.  
And again he had hurt her feelings.

* * *

He stepped out into the pouring rain.

Annoyed he noticed that he´d be soaked before he could reach his home.

Heiji looked up at the sky. Grey.

Not the weather he preferred. But he knew someone who loved the rain.

Shaking his head he started walking.

That someone was not there.

Normally she would tell him how good things mostly happen on rainy days or how nice everything smelled during rain.

Without her he smelled nothing special. Just the smell of wet earth.

But how she smiled when she told him had something so overwhelming that it made him feel what she felt.

Right now he felt wet. Nothing more.

_Must be the same when a child opens a present and you see the glow in its eyes… Without shining eyes it would be just an ordinary present…_ he thought.

Her shining eyes made him believe everything, even fairies or Santa Clause.

But at the same time they drove him crazy.

He stopped walking and ran his hand through his hair.

He hated to see how her eyes shone for other guys. And just today when she talked to that stupid exchange student they had.

She had smiled brightly and laughed when he had made a joke.

Just the thought of it made Heiji furious.

And that was also the reason, why he had been so harsh to her afterwards.

He was such a jealous bastard.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Heiji! Let´s walk home together! It´s beautiful." She smiled at him. _As usual…_he thought, looking at her and then looking outside the window._

"_The weather´s terrible, Kazuha." _

"_No, it´s not! IT-IS-BEAUTIFUL!" She emphasized every single word, watching him._

"_Are you in a bad mood?" she asked._

"_No, I´m not! Not that it was your business! And actually I won´t walk home with you. I have other things to do than playing in mud puddles." He looked at her coldly._

_Kazuha did not know what to answer, she just stared at him with sad, hurt eyes, but he could not stop._

_He was too angry._

"_If you want to have someone to take you home ask that hairy exchange student. But leave me alone, you annoying… annoying…" Before he could think of a word she turned around and stomped away._

_Fuming he watched her leave. "Humpf…As if I care…" he mumbled, turning into the other direction and looking outside the window._

_And suddenly the falling rain had swept away all his angriness._

_Flashback end

* * *

_

Heiji flipped back to reality.

He was standing at Kazuha´s house, watching the entrance.

He realised he had walked too far.

Staring at the front door he shivered slightly. He was soaking wet from tip to toe and the rain would not stop falling.

Looking up to Kazuha´s window he recognized her standing at the window, watching the rain fall.

She did not recognize him.

He could clearly see her figure in the light of her room.

She looked sad.

* * *

Kazuha looked at the raindrops, trying to remember every single one falling to the earth. But of course that was impossible. 

She sniffed silently, still staring into the rainfall when tears formed up in her eyes.

She did not care.

Everything she saw was a blurred vision of the world.

Suddenly she felt as if somebody watched her.

Wiping her tears she looked all over the street, but nobody could be seen.

She realised that it had become even darker outside.

The first street lamps were illuminated.

Still she could not make out anyone on the street. Empty.

Shaking her head something glimmering in the light of the lamps caught her eyes.

_Heiji!

* * *

_

He was sitting on a bench in the park. Everything was silent, except for the rain still falling around him.  
Would it ever stop?

He sat there for what seemed to be an eternity, not freezing, but feeling cold, not thinking, but his head working all the time.

She had cried. He had seen it.

Because of him. Or if it was not because of him it was even worse, because he had not been there to help her.

But he was pretty sure it had been because of him, or at least he wanted her to cry because of him, so he could be sure, she was feeling something.

He sighed, non-moving.

And when she passed by he just watched.

Her blue umbrella, matching her today's hair ribbon. Her sad eyes staring through the raindrops, searching for something. Her missing smile.

"Kazuha…?" he whispered, but the words drowned in the sound of the rainfall.

He followed her with his eyes. What was she doing there, outside her warm, comfortable place.

Suddenly she stopped.

Turning around their gazes met.

And even her tears were mixed up with the raindrops he could still see them.

"Are you nuts, you stupid ahou! Staying outside in this weather like this you´ll die!" she cried, watching him.

He stood up.

He walked towards her.

And she embraced him tightly, her umbrella falling to the ground.

"Kazuha, I´m wet." He stated simply.

_I don´t mind. _She thought.

She looked up at him, holding up his keys. "You lost those!"

"Kazuha, I´m sorry."

She closed her eyes, listening to the rain.

"I… I was jealous. Kazuha…" She looked at him, her eyes questioning.

"You…?" He stopped her with his finger over her lips.  
"Kazuha, your mine. I need you to see the sunshine in the rain." He stated.

She stared at him, not believing what he had said.

And then he smelt it.

The magic. The smell of the rain. And he could see it.

"Beautiful." He mouthed.

She smiled her very special smile.

"Took your time to notice."

"Yeah."

She meant the rain. He did not.

He kissed her only once that evening. In the rain. When it slowly stopped.

Good things always happen on rainy days.

He knew.

-End-  
(for now...)

* * *

**Author´s notes:**

_Afterwards they both got sick (oh no, I destroyed the romantic ending > ")_

_I just wanted to write a little rain-story. I love everything about the rain, so I decided to use the rainy weather outside for another story._

_Also it did not turn out as good as I thought._

_Maybe I´m going to write some more rain-stories with other couples. But only if you like this one_

_So please review so I get a kick in the ass to write on._

_Sorry about my other story. I´ll update as soon as I know how to continue best (been having a little writer´s block)_

_Hope you liked it at least a little bit_

_Luv ya!_

_Ria:D_


	2. La petite pluie and the Neverland

_-La petite pluie and the Neverland-_

"Boy, why are you crying?"

Peter Pan had always been her favourite story.

And she felt, as if he was Peter and she Neverland, always crying for him to return when he was not by her side.

Literally spoken, of course.

She would not admit.

Nor would she cry every time she did not see him. But she felt like crying, especially when she saw him around the other girls.

And how they flirted with him. Shamelessly.

She knew him ever since their childhood.

Childhood friends. How she hated that term. People liked to call them that whenever they saw the two of them together.

She had never liked him like "that". But for sometime now her feelings had changed. Although she would never show him.

Around him she would act normal, which meant annoyed and Eri-like.

"Eri?" she did not see him coming.

He watched her with questioning eyes.

"Everything alright?"

"Y-yeah!" she blushed slightly, which he recognized. He grinned sheepishly. She seemed to be nervous all of sudden.

"You sure? You look feverish… I´ll take you to the nurse." Suddenly he took her in his arms and carried her out of the classroom.

"Kogoro! Are you nuts? We´re not children anymore! Let go, I feel perfectly fine!" Eri shouted directly in his ear. He flinched a little, but carried her on.

"If you go on shouting this loud the whole high school will recognize. Not that I care, but…" His voice was calm and she blushed even more.

Embarrassed of the whole situation Eri kicked him hard.

Kogoro cursed and let go of her. She landed on the ground, "ouching" a bit.

As fast as she could she tried to get away, but he pinned her to the wall.

"What was THAT for?" Kogoro growled, staring at her.

She sweat dropped. "I…!" She did not know what to say. He sighed, looking her in the eyes.

"I just wanted to get away from the others… They are annoying, Eri." He leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes.

Eri did not move. "It´s your own fault, you encourage those girls to flirt with you…" she told him calmly.

He felt her breath on his face and looked at her.

"Maybe I should make clear, which girl I want to have?"

"M-maybe…"

He smiled brightly, making her feel jealous.

"So, who is it?" she asked annoyed.

He looked at her, his expression curious.

He chuckled silently, thinking about what she had said.

Then he started to laugh loudly.

She watched him, feeling weird.

How dared he laughing about her serious question?

Suddenly, she could not help but cry.

A silent tear rolled down her chin and she shivered slightly.

He recognized.

"Eri…" he started, but she looked down.

"It´s not funny, Kogoro. We´re friends and you´re laughing about my question!" she hissed, her voice sounding cracked.

"Girl, why are you crying?" he slowly asked, using the phrase from Peter Pan she loved.

"Because my Peter´s gone away to another Neverland…" she whispered.

He smiled, softly kissing away a tear from her face.

"Ma petite pluie, don´t cry." She did not know what the words meant, French had never been her language, but his voice sounded so lovingly she did not ask.

* * *

She awoke, a tear glittering on her cheek.

"Petite Pluie"

He had often called her that when they had dated.  
He had used that name when they were married.

But now he would not use that name again.

Outside the rain was falling.

She looked around, trying to remember where she was.

"Eri, you ok?" a stubborn voice behind her asked.

She turned to see Kogoro watching her.

"You had a fever when you brought Ran home yesterday, so I decided to let you stay here…"

She looked at him, confused.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he growled.

In his hands was a book.

"Peter Pan?"

"I read it while I looked after you." He looked away, but she noticed his ears turning red.

"Peter Pan´s my favourite…" she smiled slightly. "Thank you, Kogoro…"

Again tears welled up in her eyes.

His eyes grew wide. He stood in the middle of the room, not knowing how to react.

She sniffed silently, lying back on the bed, still feeling dizzy from fever.

"This time it was a fever…" she whispered.

He understood. Sitting next to her he softly stroke some hair out of her face.

"Don´t cry, ma petite pluie. Quand tu te sens mal, je te veux donner l´amour."

_Don´t cry, my little rain. If you feel bad I´ll give you my love._

And the rain continued to fall…

The End (for now?)

* * *

Author´s notes:

Yep, here´s part two...  
Hope you liked it, although it´s a bit schmaltzy.  
Please don´t judge my french, I´ve always been quiet bad in that language. Don´t have it anymore, but I´ve always wanted to put some French in a story.  
And I think "Petite Pluie" sounds sweet...

Maybe you´ll like it aswell

Review- There are still some stories in my head, tell me if you like to read them...

Today´s writing song: Howl´s Moving castle theme. Really nice one  
Luv ya, Ria :D


	3. Hot Rain

**Hot Rain**

It was the first New Year´s Eve they were not together in years.

Being invited to a fancy party he had decided to go there, intending she would join him, but she just wanted to party with her friends.

He was offended, ignoring her for the following lessons. But she never changed her mind.

And now Hattori Heiji was sitting in a crowded room full of chatting and dancing people feeling lonely.

* * *

"We´re invited!" he told her. "At least I am invited and you could join me since I´m such a noble person!"

She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"No, thank you, I´m going to Ruka´s party where our FRIENDS are."

"I´m talking about the hottest New Year´s Eve party of this year!"

"Fine, there you go, but I won´t be sitting in a mass of people I don´t know just to seem hip!" She shot him an icy glare and he didn´t talk to her for the rest of classes.

And now she was on a party without him, talking to her friends.

Or at least they were talking while she followed her thoughts.

Looking into the sky she sighed.

She could not remember one New Year´s party without him.

* * *

When they were six he had singed one of her pigtails, trying to put a sparkler in it. She had been crying while the firework started and refused to talk to him until her hair was back at its old length. Two very long months for the little Heiji.

When they turned nine she was in her "know-it-all"-phase. She wouldn´t stop telling him everything about New Year´s Eve she knew. How kissing a person at 12 ó clock meant being together with that person for the year and how firework used to be a determent for evil ghosts in earlier days and now symbolized the good wishes for the new year and how firework worked in general. When he couldn´t stand her anymore he locked her in the dining room, where she stayed until 2 ó clock in the morning. That new year started with her being mad at him again.

When they were twelve he had a brilliant plan to improve his evening considerably. He played Gentleman by fetching her something to drink while adding alcohol in every glass of coke. Nobody noticed until she threw up half an hour before New Year. Afterwards she slept on the couch and Heiji got the telling-off of his life and a beating by his father. Not so funny new year for both of them.

Afterwards he tried not to ruin her New Year´s Eves.

They just spent them together, growing up. Last year they went to a party together, which ended with Kazuha sleeping on his shoulder when the firework started, being tired because of too much learning. Instead of waking her Heiji decided to skip the firework and leave her sleeping.

* * *

When she had woken up at 2am. last year he had smiled at her, telling she´d missed the firework. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, shrugging her shoulders.  
"Never mind... I don´t like it that much anyway..." she had answered. Heiji looked at her curious. "The best New Year ever was when we were seven, remember?" she had continued. Of course he did not remember.

"Shortly after the firework had started you gave me a present. Bobby pins with little fairies on them. And then rain started falling. The last fireworks were reflected in the rain which made it sparkle like little fairies falling from the sky. Like a fairytale!"

Heiji frowned, really not remembering that. "Could be..." he had answered vaguely, which made her smile. She knew he hadn´t seen what she saw that year. "I wish it would be like that once again!"

Sitting on the couch chatting until four in the morning they started their year quite friendly, which continued the following months. Of course they argued, but never much.

* * *

Heiji frowned. It was half past eleven and he had rejected every dance invitation of the evening, just thinking.

The crowd was laughing, chatting and having the time of their lives while he only sighed.

Standing up he walked to the balcony. Couldn´t get any worse.

* * *

Kazuha looked at her watch. Three more minutes to go. Around her on the street in front of Ruka´s house people were getting ready for celebrating, when suddenly her phone rang.

Picking it up she looked up to the sky.

"Hello?"

"Remember what you told me when we were nine?" Heiji´s rushed voice asked through the phone.

"Honestly no, I don´t." she answered, suddenly feeling pissed. He wasn´t there, just on the phone, asking silly questions!

"You told me that the most important thing about New Year´s Eve is the fact that we will spend the following year with those people who are around when the clock strikes twelve!"

Kazuha frowned. "And?"

"Then why aren´t you around?"

She gasped, turning around. He stood behind her, gasping for breath, his phone still in his hand.

"Cause you decided not to be around me, Ahou!" she told him silently.

He grinned, tweaking her nose. "I´d say it was the other way around..."

She smiled and did not realize the crowd of people started counting, when suddenly Heiji kissed her softly on the lips.

"10...9...8..."

Again it was Heiji´s fault she did not see the start of the firework.

But when she looked up into the sky everything glimmered the way it used to when they were seven.

_Maybe it wasn´t the rain..._she thought. _Maybe it just needs a special moment to appear like a fairy tale..._

Heiji groaned. "Great, again you are crying on new year!" He frowned, taking a tear from her cheek.

Kazuha smiled even broader. Smooth tears rolled down her face, like hot raindrops falling from the sky.

Maybe it had never rained on New Year´s Eve.

Maybe tears just changed the situation.

-End-

* * *

_Author´s notes:_

_Okay, less rain this time._

_But I needed to wirte a New Year´s Story since my best friend and I are going on separate ways today. _

_Hope you liked it._

_R & R_

_Ria_


End file.
